


【AC&HE】蛇形门 二

by spiralamadeus



Series: 蛇形门 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 哈利哈特活过来啦！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 蛇形门 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164125
Kudos: 1





	【AC&HE】蛇形门 二

“当时确实有够恶心的。”克鲁列承认道。

哈利沉默地呷了一口茶。

“好啦好啦，这都把你复活了你还有什么不高兴的……”

“你花了半年。”哈利说。

克鲁列在座位上扭了扭。

“还毫无品味地把我搞到了美国。”他继而指出。

“我在英国的神迹份额用光了……”克鲁列小声解释。

“还有你那个疯得要命的男朋友。”老绅士放下茶杯，骨瓷杯在杯碟上划出长长一道让人牙酸的刺啦声，这在绅士用语里基本上等同于十句操你妈了。克鲁列挑了挑眉头。

“首先，他不是我男朋友，”克鲁列美滋滋地咬了口亚茨萨麦尔下午刚送来的司康饼，“其次，他是个恶魔，你能指望他怎样啦……”

“你跟我说他是个低级别的恶魔，然后他差点干掉76亿地球人。”

“亚茨只是个驻地球外派，”克鲁列耸耸肩，“我也一样，但是讲到疯，亚茨恐怕确实是全地狱第一人……呃、也不是说我见过多少恶魔啦……”

“所以上次的预算你不是用正常手段弄来的。”哈利的眼神意味不明。

“我没有。”克鲁列为话题巨大的跳跃性愣了一下，“只是马克刚好不想要了罢了。”

“你用神迹抢预算。”

“我。没。有。”

“你有，”哈利得意地眨眨眼睛，“而且今天我就要在我的睡前祷告里告状。”

“你有病，”克鲁列诚恳地说，“你他妈的根本不信基督教。”

“我可以今天开始信。”

“哈利 哈特，”克鲁列翻了个白眼，“你看上去更像是个会信撒旦的。”

“谁在谈论我亲爱的主？”本应该在帮克鲁列浇花的亚茨萨麦尔不知从哪儿蹦了出来，天使和老特工互相较劲的眼神现在都转到他身上去了。

“哦！”恶魔眨眨眼，僵硬地盯着哈利哈特看了一会儿，“坏时机。”

“日安。亚茨萨麦尔先生。”哈利颔首。

“呃、你好……”

“就是你让我在脑袋上挨了一个枪子儿害得我在炼狱里待了半年的？”哈利和蔼地问。

“差不多……？”亚茨萨麦尔耸耸肩，“不过我以为你会直接去地狱来着。”

“你说什么？”现在是克鲁列的杯子在弄出噪音了。

“不然你能指望他去哪儿？”恶魔尖声尖气地说，“他这辈子砍的人头没有十万个也有八万个了，这样还能上天堂？你们连莫扎特都没放上去！“

“我们优秀的作曲家很多，“天使傲慢地抬起下巴，”不差莫扎特一个。“

“你是在说李斯特还是中世纪那批在乐谱上鬼画符的圣乐家？“

“天——“

“弗拉迪·墨丘利也在地狱。“亚茨萨麦尔飞速补刀。

“迈克尔·杰克逊在天堂。“

“大卫·鲍伊。“

“娜塔莉·科尔。*“

“查克·贝里、科特·科本、约翰·列侬、埃尔维斯·普雷斯利、克里夫·理查德……你认真的吗？从六十年代开始搞音乐的还有上天堂的吗？“

“……葛丽泰·嘉宝**。“

“亲爱的，“亚茨萨麦尔不无痛心地凝视克鲁列，”好莱坞就是地狱的产物。“

“所以天堂里真的有英国人吗？“哈利狐疑地问。

“让我想想……欧洲的应该就没几个，北欧那边搞死亡金属乐队的就已经筛得差不多了，剩下的欧洲人要不是撒旦崇拜要不就是在搞基，要我说，你们天堂真的有人吗？“

哈利和亚茨萨麦尔一起盯着这里唯一一个天使看。

“呃……我们有迈克尔 杰克逊？***“

哈利翻了个白眼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *美国爵士乐歌手
> 
> **瑞典籍好莱坞女演员
> 
> ***迈克尔 杰克逊粉丝基数巨大，所以克鲁列说我们有他来证明天堂是有人的（当然非常勉强），不过迈迈在天堂也是我一方面想暗示他没有做出当初媒体污蔑他所做的一切……愿他安息。
> 
> 克鲁列举的歌手都是美国人而亚茨萨麦尔举的全是英国人，所以哈利才这么问www


End file.
